


Little Boxes

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [2]
Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Flirting, Community: femslash100, F/F, Future Fic, Gift Giving, POV Beatrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrix isn’t terribly fond of gifts these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Beatrix/Elle - afterwards](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5865292#t5865292).

Beatrix isn’t terribly fond of gifts these days. As a woman with no family and no connections besides her little girl, gifts usually mean trouble. Gifts are usually sharp and mean. Gifts explode.

But this one comes unwrapped and plain, bare as a newborn babe on Beatrix’s kitchen counter. It’s in an open jewelry box, white satin, pillowed on a puff of cotton. There’s a note next to it.

_To Bea, from Elle. It’s been a while. Let’s chat soon. Wear this when we meet._

Beatrix scoffs, skirting the counter, waiting for the fall. But the house is still, the doors locked, B.B. sitting at the table eating spaghetti. So she peers into the box at the gift.

It’s a bracelet, meant to be worn high up on her bicep—a thrice-coiled black mamba snake, encrusted in diamonds the color of ink.

“Ticky-tacky,” she whispers. She’s never shared old Elle’s taste in glamor. Elle can’t even stalk or flirt right, the moron. Beatrix opens up the kitchen trash can, preparing to sweep the entire thing into the bin, but right on top of the food wrappers and orange peels is a sorry sight indeed—the paper-thin parchment of a snake skin the color of ash.

 _Maybe she does have a few new tricks_ , thinks Beatrix, smiling despite herself. She also remembers that B.B. is off to summer camp in three days. _She wants to play games? I’m good at games._

She’s still not wearing that atrocious bracelet, though.


End file.
